<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everyone is thinking about Julie's magic hugs..... by Moonchildmarauder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669248">Everyone is thinking about Julie's magic hugs.....</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonchildmarauder/pseuds/Moonchildmarauder'>Moonchildmarauder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonchildmarauder/pseuds/Moonchildmarauder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>julie and her phantoms think about how one hug change everything....and then they cuddle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everyone is thinking about Julie's magic hugs.....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week since the boys had gotten stronger because of her hug and Julie still couldn't quite figure out what had happened that night in the studio. She had spent today, like the rest of the week thinking about why and how it happened. </p><p>When she got home from school she could hear th guys practicing in the studio, even though she had warned them countless times to not play when she wasn't home. The last thing she needed after last week was for her dad to find three teenage ghost boys in his garage. As she approached the door she heard them talking.</p><p>"But don't you think it's weird that this only happened now?" Alex asked, she could here him stop drumming.<br/>"No, it's Julie, something was bound to happen eventually" Luke exclaimed, "we knew something was special about her when we appeared in her studio". <br/>"our studio" Alex corrected him. <br/>"No I'm pretty sure it's hers, besides does it really matter why? We can touch her, Alex do you realize how many not-ghost hugs you could get now?" Reggie said excitedly. Julie smiled to herself, these boys really were weird, but sweet. <br/>"Plus, we know Luke is happy about this new development" Alex teased, and with that Julie walked through the door.</p><p>"Oh, hey Julie" Luke smiled, completely oblivious to the fact that she had over heard everything. Reggie and Alex straightened up and moved to the couch as Julie sat at the piano. "Hey, what have I told you guys about playing when I'm at school?" she sighed as the boys gave her apologetic shrugs. "I had this melody stuck in my head", Luke exclaimed "I needed to get something going with it or I would have lost it you know?" he smiled at her putting his guitar back on it's stand. "Fine but please try to keep it down, the last thing we need is my dad finding you guys" She shrugged knowing that what she said went in one ear and out another with them. </p><p>She could touch them now, which proved to be a nuisance in rehearsal. Reggie tried to walk through her; he fell, she fell and Alex couldn't stop laughing. On top of that she swears she could feel them near her. Before what Reggie had dubbed the "magic hug" she couldn't even tell when the guys were close by but now she could feel them like a magnetic force pulling her closer. It was a strange feeling and knowing that the boys were just as confused as her about the whole situation made her feeling a bit better. </p><p>After rehearsal they had decided to watch a movie in the studio, Julie's dad had surprised her with a new projector to use for shows and she could at least use it for movies now. So they all piled on to the couch, a tangle of legs as they sprawled out to watch their movie. </p><p>"Group cuddles are the best" Reggie sighed looking around at them all, making Julie smile and relax even more. She did have to admit that hugging them felt like home, you would expect a ghost to be cold but they radiated this warmth that felt familiar to her but she couldn't place it yet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was fun to write and hopefully is okay to read. Sometimes I get unsure about whether or not these make any sense but hey we could all use some wholesome band content.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>